An Agents Angel
by Caroline Fey
Summary: Alex Rider never wanted to be a spy. But when a CIA agent from America comes to help him with the case. He finds this life to be more than what he thought it to be. Now they have to make in threw a new mission as brother and sister, but what happens when something agent Fray says gets her in trouble and Alex fears that he won't be able to protect her from dangers he feels he caused
1. Agents Rider and Fray

_When will these people leave me be!_ Alex thought as he walk through the doors to the familar building that was supposed to pass for a bank, when in reality it was where Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt were inevitably going to assign him to a new mission. He never wanted to be a spy, but he wasn't really left a choice when his uncle -Ian Rider- was killed on an assignment of his own, and Alex was left to finish what he started.

He opened the door on the 16th floor to Alan Blunt's office. He and Mrs. Jones were sitting waiting for him -as he knew they would be- and asked him to take a seat. He sat in the leather chair across from them. On the desk he noticed a closed file. "What now?" he asked wanting them to just get to the point instead of wasting his time with information that was going to be in a file that they were going to hand him right after pushing this new mission on him.

"Well Alex. I'm sure you know why you're here," Mrs. Jones -the head of special operations- said. Alex just nodded. "There is a man from America who came to London recently. We have reasons to believe that he is extremely dangerous. We sent in multiple agents already and they have failed to last even a week before being discovered, the man we're talking about is smart and is always on the look-out for spies,"

"_Fun_," Alex said sarcastically. Mrs. Jones reached for the file on the desk and handed it to him.

"His name is Jonathan Morgenstern," Alex opened the file to see a picture of a white-blonde haired man, about his age, maybe a year or two older. The picture wasn't very good, like it was taken from a distance from maybe a street camera. "Being that he is about your age, we thought that you were are best chance at taking care of him, whether if that means imprisoning, killing, and in desperate cases, maybe just at least drive him out of the country,"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Alex asked "I've only been a spy for 3 years, and I told you -not for the first time- that I was done with this, after almost being crushed, chopped up, and processed into everyday fast food meat. How will I be able to deal with this guy?"

"This time is different. You won't be going alone," Alan Blunt cut in. Alex was in the middle of giving him a quizzical look when, as if on cue, the door knocked.

"Please," Alan Blunt said, "Come in." The door opened and in stepped a girl, his age probably, she was short, about 5' 3", she had red hair that was currently pulled into a pony tail with stunning green eyes like emeralds and freckles dotting her nose and cheekbones. She came in to sit next to Alex after shaking hands with both Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones began, "I'd like you to meet Agent Clarissa Fray, she's from the CIA in America and she will be helping you on this assignment with her -what I would call- expert knowledge of the subject. But you should start referring to her as _sister _for when you two go under cover

**Okay. So this is my first fanfiction. I'm really excited about it. I'm going to be posting as much as possible with as long of chapter as possible. Please leave me reviews/PM me, telling me how you feel about it or any ideas you have. I will posting next hopefully so time tomorrow if not today. Thanks for Reading**


	2. Plane Ride to Training Center

_"Sister?" _Alex asked "I've never even met this girl before!"

"I'm in the same position as you, you know?" Agent Fray spoke up for the first time. Alex shook his head

"I can't do this," he muttered.

"Alex please. This is really, really important," this took Alex by surprise. Mrs. Jones as never said please to him before.

"Um. Uh." He stuttered "How?" Was all he could say. Mrs. Jones turned to Agent Fray

"Leave that part to us. For the time being, you two should spend as much time as possible. Meaning, you will be sharing a room with two beds, one wardrobe and one desk. You will go through a bit of training together, at an attempt to make it seem as though you grew up together. Alex, you cover remains mostly the same as your normal life, you were orphaned when you were only a baby but instead of living with your uncle, you and Clarissa went to a local orphanage where you grew up. But it was burned down in a cooking accident. And now you're wondering. You go to Jonathan because off Clarissa's history with Jonathan's old partner," Mrs. Jones. Agent Clarissa Fray paled at the mention of the earlier mission.

"But I never mentioned a brother. What if he questions it?" She asked

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You're the one with all the knowledge." Mrs. Jones replied. Clarissa just sighed. "Now. You will follow Mr. Crawley out. He will take you to the airport where you will then go to a new training center, specializing in undercover work,"

* * *

><p>It was a short and silent drive to the airport. They boarded the plane, supposedly, their bags were already lacked and went through security. They sat in couch, Alex was able to convince his way into the aisle seat. Agent Clarissa was sitting to his right by the window.<p>

Exhausted, Alex passed out 30 minutes into the flight. When he woke up, Agent Clarissa was perfectly awake staring at her phone in her lap. On the screen appeared to be a 3D blueprint of complex machinery, she was viewing it from different angles and adding and subtracting numbers and lines with the stylus and touch screen. She hadn't noticed that he was awake or looking at what she was doing. She flipped and twisted the phone and it popped out to the size of an iPad. With the stylus, she began to sketch out an extremely realistic drawing of what looked like an outer-shell and inter mechanics of some weapon Alex didn't realize. She folded the phone up again and put it in her pocket. Without even looking in his direction she said, "Have a good nap?" She asked.

"Uh, sort of," he said. He had a cramp in his neck from sleeping at an angle.

The plane landed with a jolt and the two of them exited, grabbing their bags, they began to walk towards the airport doors. Agent Clarissa's bag was surprisingly small, only enough to hold a few textbooks. There was a man waiting for them with a car. It was a short drive to the training center. Once they got there, they were shown to their room. Their were two twin sized beds with dark blue and white quilts and pillows. There was a wooded wardrobe and desk, and a bathroom behind a matching wooden door.

Alex took the right bed, next to the door to the bathroom and wardrobe. "Clarissa?" He said. She was laying on her back, looking up at her phone, probably working on the same thing as on the plane, whatever that is.

"Clary," she said.

"What?" Alex asked, confused

"Call me Clary. I don't fancy my full name," she explained

"Oh. Well. Clary, what you doing exactly?" He asked

"Uh. Well. It's hard to explain. It's something I've been working on for a little while. It's a type of automobile. Quite complex in design," she said. Before Alex could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and a man that Alex had never met before walked in.

"Miss. Clarissa Fray?" He said. She sighed, turning off the phone and folding it back up and left with the man grumbling for him to call her Clary on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that nothing much happened yet. But next chapter you will here more about Clary's back ground (it will be more fun to read, I promise). THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Please please please review, I need it to see how I'm doing so far. <strong>


	3. New gadgets and Reading your own file

«Clary** »»**

The man who came into the room was tall with dark hair and eyes. He introduced himself as Sebastian and lead her down a few hallways. _This place is huge_! She thought as they wound through the long and twisted building. "Mr. Smithers has asked to see you personally," Sebastian said.

"Mr. Smithers?" She asked. Remembering back to the list of important MI6 she was given on the way to London. "He's in charge of the weapons and specially designed and modified machinery and tools, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. Well. We call them gadgets, but yeah, that," he said looking down at her weirdly, causing her to blush slightly. They went down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a large door at the end of a small hallway. Sebastian left her to go in the door. She knocked and there was a voice from inside telling her to enter. Clary did everything she could not to stare mouth open, knowing how terribly rude it would be. Mr. Smithers had to be the fattest man she had ever seen, he barely fit behind the desk, but he wore a large smile, showing big teeth and gestured for her to sit down.

"I have been told that you're quite good with designing gadgets all kinds of other fun stuff, and you have no idea how excited I've been to see what you've come up with," he said, his smile nearly splitting his face in half. Clary couldn't help but smile a bit herself.

"Well. I have a few things. One design in particular I've been working on may spark some interest in you. She pulled out her phone that she designed to be both her art and design studio.

Mr. Smithers clapped his hands together once in excitement, his great smile never leaving his plump face, "please show me," she flipped to the drawings of her new design of the auto-mobile and handed it to Mr. Smithers, who looked at it closely, taking his time to admire every angle, every lever, each transition. "It's...," He began, "Amazing. Just. Breath-taking," Clary smiled

"There are others," she told him, "Just flip twice to the next picture," she instructed. Mr. Smithers drew his index finger across the screen twice and his jaw dropped.

"You are everything they have made you out to be, and more,"

After going through five more designs, Mr. Smithers declared that the creating of the actual ideas had to start then and there. He quickly waddled to a door on the left, that lead to a huge room full of sophisticated tools and electronic parts leaving Clary dumbstruck. "I don't know what to do with all this. I can visualize what something will do and how it will work, but I can't literally out the pieces together in a functioning manner, trust me, I've tried," she said. Mr. Smithers held up a wrench and a cog wheel that was laying on the desk in front of him.

"That's what I'm here for"

* * *

><p>The day was spent down with Mr. Smithers, working on the designs that she had been dying to actually make a reality. They decided to call it a day when they both had grumbling stomachs and were in desperate need of a shower.<p>

Clary was out of the shower and dressed in about five minutes. She said on her designated bed, eating a sandwich she made herself when no one was looking in kitchen. Alex had gone with Sebastian for a tour of the building a few seconds after she got back, but she decided that she would rather find her own way around. She quickly finished and she now bored, wanting to go back downstairs and work with Mr. Smithers again. Instead she looked around the room. Curious as to what was inside, she opened up the drawers of the desk in the corner of the room to the right of the door. In the top right drawer, two files lay stacked and unopened. She grabbed them and pulled them out. Opening the first one, she was immediately filled with feelings of anger, sadness, and a bit of betrayal. Disgusted, she threw the two files back down and sharply shut the drawer.

Alex came back 45 minutes later, Clary was sitting up on her bed. Alex flopped down on his, obviously exhausted. The silence was heavy in the air, causing Alex to turn his head a look at Clary "You alright?" He asked sitting up a little bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm fine," Clary said, a tiny bit of bitterness slipping into her words. Alex sat up fully and faced her

"What is it?" He asked her with concern in his voice. Clary just sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said "just tired"

"Why did Sebastian ask to see you earlier?"

"He brought me to Mr. Smithers. Apparently he was interested in my designs for new weapons and what you guys call gadgets. We were working on making them a reality," she explained. Alex got up and walked over to her on the bed.

"I serious Clary. What is it?" He said asked her again, looking into her eyes. Clary didn't say anything at first.

"Have you ever read your own file, it's hard to see yourself on a piece of paper where they make you out to be nothing a toy," She explained.

"You read your own file. That's what this is about?" Alex asked. Clary just nodded. "What did they say in it that made it so offensive? Did they say something that wasn't true?"

"No. It's not _what_ was said in it. It's _how_ it was said. They made me sound like some lab rat they found on the street and experimented on, that just so happened to work out in their favor," she snarled at no direction in particular

"Why are our files in here anyway?"

"I'm sure that they want us to read each others. to 'learn about each other' but I don't believe in files. But hell, if you want to read my file go ahead. Maybe you'll get something out of it," Clary said

"I have a better idea," Alex said, taking a seat at the edge of her bed, "How about we, instead of reading about each other, take turns asking each other questions," he suggested.

"Okay. You go first," Clary said

"Where did you grow up?" Alex asked her

"I was born in New York where I grew up in an orphanage. How about you?"

"I was born in London. I've lived in the same house ever since with my uncle. What happened to your parents?"

"My father died before I was born, and no one knows where my mother is, she left when I was young to God knows where.," she said, "Tell me about your uncle," Clary said.

"He raised me after my parents died when I was only a few months old. He was rarely home because he was always traveling out of the country. I thought that he was a bank manager, but it turned out he worked for MI6, and he was killed three years ago during a mission, so I took over the mission. That's way I work for them now," Alex explain

"Fascinating," Clary said

"Why do you work for the CIA?" Alex asked next, causing Clary to take a sharp breath.

"I was nothing. I had no one who cared about me. I had nothing to live up to. And the CIA was in desperate need for a child spy. In the end. I had a choice. But I decided that it was in my best interest. Besides. I have never once regretted becoming what I am today," she said, glancing sharply at the drawer with her file in it. _  
><em>

_I'll show them I'm more than that. _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have more drama, training will start, and you'll get to see some of Clary's designs. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. I will update soon, later today or before noon tomorrow. :D <strong>


End file.
